The Next Generation
by Foxy Demon Cara
Summary: This is the story of the next generation of demons, demon hunters, monks, and more.....Inuyasha and Kagome have children as do Miroku, Sango, and even Kouga. Read on.....
1. A New Beginning

My Inu-Yasha Fanfic  
  
The Next Generation  
  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning  
  
Written By:  
  
Foxy Demon Cara  
  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the origional Inuyasha characters, but I do own the next generation.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Grrr...."he let out a low growl from deep in his throat as he swung at the closest snake youki.  
  
"You're going to die you mangy half-breed." the snake youki choked as the hanyou clasped his hand around its throat.  
  
"HARU!! STOP PLAYING AROUND!!" Inu Yasha yelled at the young demon.  
  
"I'M NOT PLAYING!!! IF YOU THINK YOU COULD DO A BETTER JOB OF CLEANING OUT THIS NEST I'D LOVE TO SEE YA TRY OLD MAN!!" Haru yelled back at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Haru, he has a point." a young monk stated calmly while killing a snake youki with his staff.  
  
"Don't you start in too Miru..." Haru snapped.  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
A snake youki caught Haru's side with its tail and sent him hurling towards a wall.  
  
*THUD!*  
  
Haru hit the wall, and hard.  
  
"HARU!!! Are you alright?" a young woman standing next to Miru asked.  
  
"FOXFIRE!!!" A young kitsune shouted as a ball of blue fire shot out of his hands instantly killing a the last snake youki left standing nearby.  
  
"Thanks for the help." Haru politely and quietly said to the others.  
  
"Haru, are you alright? You're still sitting on the ground." the young woman pointed out calmly.  
  
"I'll be fine Sanuro. Don't worry about me" Haru picked himself up off the ground and clutched his side in pain.  
  
"Dammit!" Haru cursed. "My rib's broken, this might take a few days to heal fully."  
  
"At least you got away with your head still on your shoulders."Inu Yasha chimed in.  
  
"SHUT UP OLD MAN!" Haru snapped.  
  
Inu Yasha leaped down into the nest and pinned Haru against the wall.  
  
"You need to learn some respect, pup!" Inu Yasha said with his face not three inches away from Harus.  
  
"Now, now Inu Yasha, you really should try to be kinder to my only nephew..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!! What the hell are you doing here??!!??!!"  
  
"I came here to check on my favorite little half-breed brother and his family. Is that so wrong of me?"  
  
"Grrr..." Inu Yasha let out a growl from deep in his throat. "Leave now Sesshoumaru! You know you're not welcome here!"  
  
"Relax Inu Yasha. Like you, because of this cursed thing..." he held up a black necklace identical to his brothers. "I can't hurt you or these humans."  
  
"HEY! I'M NOT A HUMAN!" Shippou piped in.  
  
"Ah yes, how could I forget the little kitsune? You're all grown up now Shippou." he then turned and faced Miru and Sanuro. " And the twins, the last time I saw you two you were only children. You two look like your parents, Miroku and Sango." his gaze then lifted to the shadows in the trees above the nest. "And who could forget the wolf princess?"  
  
"Huh?" They all looked up into the tree above them just in time to see a white flash and hear the rustle of leaves.  
  
"Cara!" Haru gasped as a very beautiful young woman now stood in the nest with the others. She had long white and silver hair with blue highlights. She was a few inches shorter then Haru and had cerulean eyes like her father. Her fangs barely stuck out from under her top lip and her ears came to a point. She was truely a pure blooded youki.  
  
"I'm only here to make sure they could defeat the snake demons on their own and to insure that you leave my clans territory after your business is over with here dog demon Sesshoumaru."  
  
"You speak to me as if I were lower than a human. But then again you seem to enjoy their company, mingling among them, wishing you were one of them. You're pathetic."  
  
Her face remained cold and seemingly emotionless. "I am very proud of my heritage Sesshoumaru." She turned towards Haru and the others. "Let us leave this place."  
  
"What? No retaliation?" Sesshoumaru mused.  
  
"The exchange of insults is a childish display of immaturity."  
  
Sesshoumaru's usually blank expression quickly changed. His upper lip curled into a snarl and he let out a baritone growl from deep in his throat. "How dare you insult me you bratty inbred bitch!"  
  
Cara's expression didn't change. She didn't even turn around or acknowledge he had even said anything.  
  
"Let us leave." She calmly said.  
  
"Alright, we will leave if you wish." Haru replied softly.  
  
Cara's mask was broken at Harus' words. She smiled and her voice softened to just barely above a whisper. "Thank you."  
  
He smiled back, his silver mane blowing in the wind his amber colored eyes glowing and cute little dog ears twitching. "You're welcome."  
  
The two stood staring into each others eyes for some time before Shippou said anything.  
  
"Would you two just admit that you have feelings for one another and get it over with already?!"  
  
At that they broke the stare, with both of them turning their backs to the others as the blood rushed to their faces.  
  
"We should leave now." Haru croaked.  
  
"I agree." Cara quietly said.  
  
They turned and started to leave, Miru and Sanuro on Kilala's back and the rest  
  
on foot.  
  
"Where do you think you are going princess?"a cold and emotionless voice said from behind them.  
  
"Hitomaru."  
  
"So you remember my name. I'm surprised."  
  
They all turned to face Sesshoumaru and an equally beautiful demon. He looked almost identical to Sesshoumaru. With long white mane, piercing amber and gold eyes, same height, almost identical in every way. The only thing that set them apart was their robes, their voices and the fact that the young Sesshoumaru clone smiled and showed emotion.  
  
Cara looked at her verbal assaulter and let out a soft growl ending in a dis-approving snort.  
  
"How could I forget you?"  
  
"Very easily the last time I remembered. Anyway..." Hitomaru's gaze moved towards Haru " You seem to be moving along nicely after rejecting all my offers." Hitaru glared at Cara and his hanyou cousin standing next to her now with his arm wrapped around her protectively. "I will come back for you Cara and next time you won't refuse my offers!" With that Hitomaru disappeared followed by his father.  
  
After they had dis appeared Cara and Haru let out a sigh. Then Haru and the others turned to face Cara.  
  
"Cara... What happened between Hitomaru and you?" Sanuro asked.  
  
"Nothing happened." Cara snapped, "I don't want to talk about it so just drop it. Got that?"  
  
"Uh... Cara!" Haru snapped back. "We're your friends. And you can tell us anything, you know that."  
  
"Yeah, I know that, but this is one thing I don't feel like sharing. Is that ok with you, you don't tell me everything, do you?" Cara snapped again.  
  
"Well of course not...."  
  
"Well then why should I tell you everything that goes on in my life?!"  
  
"Fine! We don't care anyway! I don't even know why I bother with you!"  
  
A look of shock and pain crossed Cara's face at Haru's last remark and her eyes start to water.  
  
"Oh, Cara, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, honestly I didn't." Haru apologized sympathetically while giving himself a mental thwack.  
  
All Cara could do was stare at him in disbelief with tears in her eyes. How could he say that? Does he really feel that way? He can't.......can he? She stood there asking herself these questions. I have to get out of here before they all see me cry. And without another word Cara dashed away and left nothing behind but a cloud of dust.  
  
"CARA!!!!! WAIT!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!!!!" Haru yelled after her. But it was no use, she was gone. "DAMMIT!!!!"  
  
"We should go back to the village now Haru, don't worry about Cara, she just needs time to think." Sanuro reassured him. "Common lets go."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Haru replied in a depressed tone.  
  
And with that they all left heading back to the village and their families for diner. 


	2. Truth

My Inu-Yasha Fanfic  
  
The Next Generation  
  
Chapter 2: Truth  
  
Written By:  
  
Foxy Demon Cara  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the origional Inuyasha characters, but I do own the next generation.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe he siad that.....How could he?" Cara asked herself while sitting on a cliff overlooking a huge gourge watching the sun set. "Did he mean it? Did he honestly mean it?" She kept questioning herself. "I'll ask him later.....maybe tonight, he should be on watch tonight anyways, and I do want to check on him after what happened today... Oh well..." She sighed as she slowly picked herself up off the ground and headed back to the den for diner.  
  
"OWWWW!!!! THAT HURT!!!!!!!!!" Haru yelled in pain as Kagome dressed his wounds.  
  
"Don't be such a baby Haru...." A young woman with black hair and dog ears snapped at him.  
  
"SHUT UP SAKURA, YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS!!!" Haru snapped back at her.  
  
"Would you stop arguing with your sister Haru, and Sakura, go get more bandages." Inuyasha told them both watching as Kagome dress their son's wounds.  
  
Haru let out another yelp as Kagome started to wrap his chest setting his broken rib.  
  
"You'll be fine Haru, just relax..." Kagome said softly to her son.  
  
"It's hard to breathe..." Haru said softly through his teeth trying not to yell again.  
  
"I know, just try to relax." Kagome said.  
  
"Easier said then done..." Haru said as he gritted his teeth.  
  
"Finished." Kagome said with a kind of spring in her voice.  
  
"I'll go take watch then..." Haru groaned as he slowly stood up.  
  
"You sure you're gonna be alright to do that?" Sanuro asked standing in the doorway blocking his only way out.  
  
"I'll be fine Sanuro...." Haru answered slowly making his way towards her. "Don't worry about me."  
  
"That's what you always say. Then you always end up getting hurt worse." Sanuro said with a slight inkling of worry in her voice.  
  
"Sanuro.....I'll be fine. Promise." Haru said softly giving her a look of reassurance.  
  
"Alright, if you say so, I know better then to argue with you, it's useless..." Sanuro stated with a slight smirk of defeat on her face.  
  
"Alright, I'll talk to you all later then." And with that Haru was outside climbing the neerest tree taking watch.  
  
I can smell his fresh blood, he's still bleeding... Cara thought to herself as she ran as fast as she could towards Haru. I hope he'll be ok.. she thought as she stopped justunder the tree he was in.  
  
"God I'm hungry..." Haru complained as his stomach growled in agreeance. "Need foo...." His voice trailed off as he caught sight of Cara standing under his tree. He slowly and cautiously jumped out of the tree. "Cara? what's wrong?" He asked once he reached the ground.  
  
"I wanted to check on you, and....and....and ask you if you really meant what you said....and how you feel about me." She answered in a tone no louder then a wisper as she looked away in embarassment.  
  
"Cara..." Haru said softly placing his fingers under her chin making her look into his eyes. " I didn't mean it, I could never say anything bad about you and mean it...I.....I....I love you to much." Having said that he leaned foward and embraced her in his arms holding her close.  
  
"Ha....Haru...." Cara stuttered in shock at being held by Haru. But she quickly shook herself out of shock and snuggled happily into his arms never wanting it to end. "Don't let go of me Haru.....please..."  
  
"I don't want to, ever..." He wispered in her ear as he tightened his grip on her pulling her closer.  
  
Cara let out a sigh of happiness as she lightly brushed her lips over his exposed collarbone.  
  
Haru looked down at her in shock. Did she just?! She did, she kissed me!!! He thought to himself as he leaned in even further and kissed her passionately, locking his lips with hers.  
  
The two stood there for several minutes locked in what could only be described as an entanglement of limbs. Had either one of them been any less noble he would have taken her there and then claiming her as his own.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry, if you like this then stick around, I've got more for later, I'm working on chapter 3, so just bear with me. Comments are much appreceited so PLEASE?! 


	3. Honesty is Always the Best Policy

My Inu-Yasha Fanfic  
  
The Next Generation  
  
Chapter 3: Honesty is Always the Best Policy  
  
Written By: Foxy Demon Cara  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha but I do own the next generation  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning both were found laying under the guard tree sleeping in each others arms. Shippo came out early enough to watch the sun rise and found them and smiled tilting his head and then going back to the village. He came back a few minutes later with Sanuro and Miru with him and pointed them out.  
  
"See? I told you they cared about each other...." He trailed off as Haru stirred, stretched and yawned then snuggled back up to Cara with his arms around her protectively and trying to keep her warm.  
  
Shippo jumped up into the tree and motioned for Miru and Sanuro to go back to the village. They obeyed but couldn't help but take one last long look at the lovers and Sanuro couldn't help but smile before she walked off.  
  
Just as the sun had started to rise over the blue mist covered mountains Haru woke up and yawned then smiled when he looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms. I'm so lucky....and I can't believe I waited this long to tell her how I feel...what was I afraid of? he asked himself placing small kisses along her forehead and down her jaw line. She's perfect..... he told himself as he smiled examining every single one of her features and pushing her bangs back out of her face. Even her flaws are perfect.... He mused still watching her sleep snuggled up to him with her face in his chest and his arms around her.   
  
Cara yawned and stretched then looked up at Haru and smiled at him.   
  
"Morning baby. Sleep well?" Haru asked the smile still on his face as he pushed back her bangs again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Haru....I love you so much." Cara added trying to catch him off guard.  
  
Haru just smiled back and replied with a kiss then said. "I love you too angel."  
  
Cara only smiled wider and blushed a little then snuggled back into Haru's arms trying to fall back asleep.   
  
Haru only smiled wider and held her close to him watching her sleep soundly.   
  
"What were you afraid of Haru? Were you afraid that she wouldn't love you back? I could have told you that it wasn't true. She loves you and you know what? That won't ever change......" Shippo asked Haru as he noticed the wounded hanyou awake and watching over his not -yet -official mate.   
  
"Honestly Shippo......I don't know what I was afraid of.....I guess I was afraid that she'd laugh at me and.....I couldn't handle that.... But now that I know that she feels the same way....I'm never letting her go." Haru answered not taking his eyes off Cara.  
  
"What about Hitomaru? What will you do when he comes for her? You know he will." Shippo asked with a slight hint of interest in his voice.   
  
"I can handle Hitomaru....at least I will be able to once I'm fully healed. I can only hope that he doesn't attack before then....." Haru answered still not taking his eyes off of the sleeping Cara.  
  
"Heh....who would have thought......YOU with HER.....a hanyou with a demon princess......What's this world coming to?" Shippo asked laughing at the end when Haru gave him a look of disapproval.  
  
"I don't know....all I know is she makes me feel increadible." Haru replied and smiled as he kept watching Cara.  
  
"Well, what are you going to tell your parents? And what about her pack? I know that Kouga sees you as a son practically, but Imay, Sakyo, Mamaru, Katani, they all see you as rivals.....well at least Imay and Katani do, Sakyo and Mamaru see you more as a little brother. At least they know you'll take care of their little sister. But you know how protective of her Imay and Katani are. They both love her and want her affection for themselves. What do you intend to do about them?" Shippo mused as he watched Haru gently set Cara down and get up.  
  
"I don't know Shippo. I honestly don't know, but I do know that Mamaru and Sakyo will support me. As will my family and her parents." Haru replied and smiled cockily at the fox youki. "Why are you so interested in this anyway? I thought you fancied Sanuro......"  
  
"Shut up!" Shippo blushed as he looked back at the village for a breif moment then jumped down from the tree. "Yes, I have to admit that Sanuro is.....VERY attractive for a human. But it is because she is human that I can never let her know my feelings for her.....She'd only grow old and die while I remain as I am......you know that.....and you also know that it tears me apart inside knowing that she WILL eventually grow old and leave me behind to wallow in my misery....Why must you remind me of this consistently?"  
  
"I remind you in hopes that you'll come to your senses and ask her already." Haru replied with a smirk.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: Well this took quiet a while to type, but it's finally done. Please leave your comments, they are more then welcome. 


End file.
